Ela
by sango7higurashi
Summary: Cada pessoa tem sua particularidade e para ele a dela era a mais especial.


_**ELA**_

Cada pessoa tem uma particularidade, algo que apenas ela tem e que a torna especial e diferente dos demais. Talvez seja apenas comigo, mas algo me chamava a atenção nela: Sempre que eu via seu sorriso ao ver um doce, sentia algo que não conseguia descrever, mas naquele dia, nem os doces foram capazes de fazê-la sorrir daquela forma, e eu me arrependo de nunca ter feito aquilo antes.

_**Ela**_sempre foi uma ótima bruxa, sempre se destacando. Era capaz de derrubar uma xícara de chá apenas tocando nela ou cair em um chão liso, assim como podia vencer um duelo em poucos minutos. Não foi surpreendente vê-la, mesmo que com pouca idade, ao lado de Moody, e ele teve o prazer de treiná-la pessoalmente. _**Ela era uma ótima auror.**_

Logo, seu talento foi utilizado por Dumbledore, e foi assim que a conheci, sentado na mesa da cozinha, conversando com Sirius. Ela estava sorridente e seus cabelos rosas me passaram a primeira impressão de alguém infantil. Eu apenas soube seu nome quando Sirius se levantou para cumprimentá-la. _**Tonks **_

Era um nome estranho e pouco feminino, mas não me importava muito até ela falar que iria entrar para a ordem. _**Era jovem demais para isso**_, mas nada do que eu disse fez com que a tirassem da ordem ou dessem missões mais fracas para ela.

Aquele dia, estava cansado e havia chegado bem tarde na sede. Achava que ninguém estava acordado, mas uma luz na cozinha me chamou atenção. _**Ela**_ estava lá, sorrindo e com a cara suja de açúcar e creme, um jeito completamente infantil de comer.

_**Ela **_olhou para mim e inicialmente fez uma careta. Eu imaginava que ela não gostava muito de mim por sempre a achar jovem demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Então fez uma cara pensativa olhando para sua caixa de doces, provavelmente pensado se deveria me oferecer um, e, por fim, suspirou antes de me apontar a cadeira vazia a sua frente.

- Pode pegar um, menos a torta de morango, é a minha preferida e eu estou guardando pra comer por último.

Sua voz era _**doce. **_O que era até engraçado naquele momento.

- Se é sua torta preferida, por que não comeu primeiro?

_**Ela**_ me olhou nos olhos e eu pude ver que tinha escolhido deixá-los verdes naquele dia.

- É claro que não, o melhor tem que ser deixado para o final, já que é o gosto dele que vai prevalecer na sua boca depois que você terminar de comer tudo.

_**Ela**_ parecia horrorizada, como se eu precisasse saber disso e a minha ignorância fosse uma ofensa.

- Desculpe.

_**Ela**_ me olhou novamente e pegou um doce grande, era um cilindro de chocolate com chantilly no meio. Demoraram poucos segundos para ela ficar com chantilly no nariz e rir disso.

- Você come igual a uma criança, sua cara está toda suja.

Ela me olhou com raiva.

- Eu já sei que você me vê como criança, não precisa criticar também o modo como eu como.

Aquela era a prova._** Ela**_ me odiava.

- Quantas missões mais eu vou ter de fazer até você finalmente perceber que eu sou mesmo qualificada? Ou ainda vai insistir que eu sou jovem demais para fazer qualquer coisa? O que mais eu vou ter de esfregar na sua cara até você me enxergar?

Aquelas palavras me surpreenderam, ela era normalmente calma e alegre, e até um pouco _**imatura**_.

- Não sabia que estava tentando me provar nada.

Eu não devia ter dito isso, ela ficou horrorizada e pensativa, tentando entender se ela falhara ou se eu que era muito idiota para notar seus esforços.

- Ótimo, agora já sabe, pare de me criticar!

Ela terminou de comer seu doce e olhou para a caixa, onde apenas a torta de morango e uma bomba de chocolate estavam presentes.

- Vai querer a bomba ou eu posso comer?

Eu não achava que ela ainda me ofereceria um de seus doces.

- Pode comer.

E ela _**sorriu,**_ devorando sua torta e sorrindo mais a casa mordida, lambendo os dedos cobertos de chocolate.

Mas seu maior sorriso foi quando pegou a torta de morango, segurou um garfo e encarou a torta, antes de furar um morango e comê-lo.

- Vai comer a torta com um garfo?

A pergunta foi maior do que eu e quando vi já havia escapado.

- Essa é toda a graça, comer em partes, primeiro os morangos, depois o creme e por último a massa.

A meu ver ela era _**louca**_, mas parecia inacreditavelmente feliz cometendo seu ritual de loucura. _**Ela**_ sorria de um jeito que eu nunca havia visto ninguém sorrir antes.

Observei-a terminar e passei o dedo de leve no nariz dela, a fim de tirar um pouco do chantilly.

- Boa noite.

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse algo que ela jamais havia visto antes e mesmo quando eu me virei, eu sabia que ela ainda estava olhando para mim.

Na manhã seguinte, eu levantei quase na hora do almoço, na cozinha estava Molly, Gina e Hermione.

- Ora, bom dia, Remo, nem vi você chegando ontem.

Molly me cumprimentou assim que me viu na cozinha.

- Eu cheguei bem tarde ontem, todos já estavam dormindo, exceto a prima do Sirius, estava na cozinha cometendo rituais de insanidade.

As duas meninas riram enquanto Molly suspirou.

- Ela estava se enchendo de doces outra vez... E bem antes de sair em missão, Moody disse que não é bom ela fazer isso antes das missões.

Eu olhei um pouco para Molly enquanto ela terminava de preparar o almoço.

- Ela saiu em missão?

- Ah, sim, saiu junto com o Moody hoje bem cedo.

O tempo passou, não vi mais a garota por um bom tempo, mas mesmo assim _**ela**_ não me saia da cabeça.

- Nymphadora é meio nova pra você, Remo, mas vou fazer vista grossa já que você é meu amigo e eu confio em você.

As palavras de Sirius eram confusas e isso me fazia crer que era a maior semelhança entre ele e _**ela**_.

- Do que está falando, Sirius?

- Da minha prima, você está apaixonado e eu estou o autorizando a ficar com ela.

Do que ele estava falando?

- Nymphadora? Eu nem sei quem é ela, Sirius, e de onde tirou que eu estou apaixonado?

- Estou falando da Tonks, você não sabia o nome dela? Eu sei que ela detesta, mas achei que você soubesse.

Agora eu entendia porque eram primos. Eram loucos, os dois.

- Sirius, de onde tirou que eu gosto dela?

- Está falando dela desde aquela vez em que a viu e a chamou de louca, e disse que o sorriso _**dela **_era bonito mais de uma vez, foi a mesma coisa com o Pontas, depois que levou o primeiro fora da Lily, passou dias falando dela e do quanto ela devia se achar no direito de desprezá-lo porque era linda e blá blá blá... Você está apaixonado!

Sirius tinha cada ideia, o fato de eu gostar do sorriso da garota não me fazia apaixonado por _**ela**_.

- Sirius, ela é muito mais jovem do que eu, só pra começar.

Sirius riu de mim, eu odeio quando ele faz isso.

- Pare de dizer que ela é jovem demais para tudo, Remo. Dê uma chance para _**ela**_.

As palavras de Sirius eram sem muita importância, mas ficaram gravadas na minha cabeça por todo o inverno e mesmo no natal, onde estávamos todos juntos e eu ainda não conseguia decifrar o que se passava comigo, finalmente Sirius havia me enlouquecido.

Era um dia de primavera quando eu a reencontrei do mesmo modo que na primeira vez, comendo doces com a cara cheia de creme, açúcar e chocolate.

- Boa noite, Nymphadora.

Antes que eu pudesse sentar, _**ela **_parou de comer para me olhar e parecia nervosa.

- Tonks, não me chame de Nymphadora, esse é o pior nome que minha mãe poderia me dar. Como descobriu meu nome?

Eu ri.

- Sirius.

_**Ela**_ pareceu zangada e provavelmente iria discutir com Sirius pela manhã.

Logo ela voltou a comer e a olhar o vaso de rosas brancas que estava na mesa.

- Gosta de rosas brancas?

_**Ela**_ me olhou por um tempo, mas não respondeu.

- Bem... É que você não para de olhar as flores, são suas?

Por um momento senti um leve aperto, era como se eu não quisesse que fosse _**dela.**_

- Artur trouxe para Molly hoje, estava pensando se algum dia receberia um buque também, mas não de rosas brancas, quero algo mais colorido, quem sabe até único.

Eu sorri,_** ela**_ tinha um jeito _**único.**_

- Vou te mostrar um truque que aprendi em Estudo dos Trouxas em meus tempos de Hogwarts.

Peguei um copo, pus água, na qual conjurei uma tinta azul, e coloquei-o sobre a mesa. Eu via os olhos, hoje azuis, de Tonks me olhando enquanto eu pegava uma das rosas brancas e colocava no copo.

- O que está fazendo?

Eu sorri novamente, _**ela **_me fazia sorrir mais que o normal.

- Observe, mas pode comer enquanto espera, vai levar um tempo.

Eu puxei uma cadeira para me sentar de frente para ela, e fiquei a olhá-la comendo, dessa vez ela parecia mais _**tímida**_ e eu podia vê-la corando sempre que ela me via a olhando comer. Eu devia estar incomodando e esse pensamento me vez desviar o olhar.

Eu olhei para a caixa de doces, ali havia duas tortas de morango.

- Pode pegar uma se quiser.

Eu a olhei novamente, ela já terminava o penúltimo doce e iria atacar sua torta de morango quando eu levantei e fui até a gaveta e peguei dois garfos.

_**Ela**_ me olhou por um tempo antes de pegar o garfo que eu ofereci para ela, mas depois sorriu. _**Aquele sorriso.**_

E comendo parte por parte, aquela tortinha tinha mesmo mais graça, e entre cada garfada, eu podia olhar para ela e ver seu sorriso. Por vezes eu a via olhando para mim, e isso me fazia lembrar das palavras de Sirius. Queria que Tiago estivesse aqui para me dizer o que sentia quando via Lily, queria confirmar a teoria de Sirius, afinal, se estava louco, acreditar em Sirius era um dos _**primeiros sintomas**_.

Acabamos de comer e eu olhei para a rosa, ainda não estava terminada, mas já era o suficiente para aquele momento.

- Você disse que queria uma rosa única, não existem rosas azuis, ninguém nunca conseguiu criá-la de forma que não fosse tingindo uma rosa branca qualquer, por isso ela significa _**impossibilidade**_. Achei que combinava com você.

Quando ela pegou a flor entre seus dedos e seu cabelo mudou para azul, eu vi _**aquele**_ sorriso, mas ainda mais belo do que antes, e enquanto eu me via em choque e completamente maravilhado com seu sorriso, eu pensei porque nunca havia feito aquilo antes e desejei poder ver aquele sorriso _**sempre**_.

Mas não porque era um sorriso, e sim porque era o sorriso _**dela.**_


End file.
